That Mysterious Bad Boy
by youarethelight
Summary: Allhuman, except Buffy is still the slayer. Buffy Summers is just on her way to a perfect life, she has friends and a perfect boyfriend but when a mysterious motorbikeriding, cladinblack bad boy named Spike arrives in Sunnydale her life gets complicated
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **That Mysterious Bad Boy

**Fandom: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer

**Pairings: **Main pairing is Buffy/Spike, a bit of Buffy/Angel, and some Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya

**Summary:** All-human, except Buffy is still the slayer. Buffy Summers is just on her way to a perfect life, she has friends and a perfect boyfriend Angel, but when a mysterious motorbike-riding, clad-in-black bad boy named Spike arrives in Sunnydale her life gets a little more complicated.

**Disclaimer: **All character and what-not all belong to Joss Whedon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy Anne Summers was highely unusual for a girl of her age. One of the main reasons being that she spent most of her evenings roaming cemetaries, killing vampires and demons. Her life had always been what most girls envied and admired. She lived in L.A. with both a mother and father who were happily married and a slightly annoying younger sister but her home life had always been pleasent, she was beautiful and fiesty not to mention one of the most popular girls in school. However, that all changed for her when she found out she was "The Chosen One"; equiped with super strength it was (and still is) her duty to help rid the world of evil. Being a vampire slayer deffaintly had it's bad moments but it also had it's perks. Buffy moved to the town of Sunnydale after a terrible previous year in L.A.; she had lost all her friends and her parents had divorced, she now had a close circle of friends whom she loved dearly and even though her family-life had changed Buffy never felt happier than she did right now living with her mom and sister.

Buffy had now (in the present) stopped outside her locker. It was the end of the school year and although next year she'd be back she would be graduating and leaving Sunnydale High forever.

"About time too," she said to herself as she thought of finally getting out of high school.

She stared down the hallway at Parker; her ex; who had moved onto his latest conquest. Buffy angrily opened her locker and shoved her books hastily inside, closing her locker back up her eyes couldn't help but wander over into Angel's direction. Tall, gorgeous and popular he was best described as and Buffy had been pinning over him ever since she moved to Sunnydale. Unfortunately for her, he had a girlfriend at the time called Darla, the queen b of Sunnydale High. Since breaking up with Darla Angel had been edging closer towards Buffy, she however took a chance with then-new-boy Parker.

_Clearly, _Buffy thought, _that was a stupid mistake._

Buffy looked down the hallway again and spotted Willow by her locker, Buffy walked over to the lockers where Willow was trying to balance all her books on her kness whilst opening the locker.

"Hey buffy," she said, and added a thanks as Buffy held her books for her.

"Hey," said Buffy.

Willow placed her books in her locker and turned to look at Buffy. "How are you?" said said, "after the break-age?"

"Oh, totally fine," Buffy said, a little too quickly. "Ok, I lied. I suck. Parker was a total ass. I know that."

"Well, maybe you and Angel will have a chance now, you know he's been totally gawking at you for a while now."

"No, he has not," said Buffy, refusing to believe it. "Besides I've never said I liked him. I mean sure he's hot if you like that type of thing and oh my god am I totally retarted because who wouldn't wanna be with him?"

Willow smirked. "You finally admitted it ... you like him. I mean you stare at him enough."

"I know," Buffy sighed. "But Parker - "

"Is a total poop-head. You were only with him for two weeks and he already had another piece of ass on the side," Willow explained.

Buffy eyed her friend quizzically. "Piece of ass?"

"Just saying," she said slightly embarrassed but quickly changed the subject when she spotted Xander. "Oh hey, there's Xander!"

"Hello ladies," he grinned.

"Hey," they replied simultaneously.

"So ... how's Anya?" Willow asked with a slight laugh.

"Anya?" Buffy asked slightly confused. "Ooooh, you and Anya ... with the kissing?"

"No!" Xander said in a defended tone. "She's so annoying ... and ok, she's attractive but there is no kissing. None. Nil. Nope. No kissing ... and why are looking at me like there's kissing?"

"Oh, come on," said Willow. "It's so obvious, you and her all smoochy."

"No," Xander squealed like a girl. He paused for a few moments while Buffy and Willow looked at him. "Once, ok?" he admitted finally. "And only because I - I happened to - uh - trip and - and she caught me ... yeah."

"With her lips?" Buffy smirked.

"By pure innnocent accident ... bye," he said as he ran away.

Willow watched him go with a slight frown, it was obvious to everyone that she still was unhappy with Xander dating other people, even though she had gotten over him. She had been dating a guitarist named Oz for a while but Willow broke it off.

"Why Anya? That's all I'm wondering," she said confused.

"Well ..." Buffy considered the reasons, "she's not the brightest tool in the box but I guess she has a certain way to her. I mean, she's funny ... in the total lack of laughter sense."

Buffy paused and sighed. "Is it just me or am I extra lamey today? Hello with the lameness!"

"You're just preccoupied. Oh hey! Tara, over here!" As she called across the crowd, a pretty girl with blonde hair smiled and walked over towards Willow.

"Tara?" Buffy asked confused.

"Hi," Tara greeted breathlessly.

"Hi," Willow replied, breathless herself. The two women stared at eachother for a moment before Willow spoke. "Oh, Tara, this is Buffy. Buffy, this is Tara."

"N - Nice to meet you," Tara said.

"Hey."

Tara smiled and wrung her hands, Buffy figured she was quite a nervous girl by nature. "I take it W - Willow d - didn't mention me?

"Oh, I didn't?" Willow said, more to herself than anyone else. "Sorry, I uh guess I forgot."

"It's ok," said Tara. "I've got to g - get to class. See you later."

"Bye," Willow said and she watched her go, her eyes fixated on Tara's hair.

"So," Buffy started, not knowning quite what to say. "Tara ... she's new."

"Yeah," said Willow as they walked to the library. "We've been hanging out a lot lately. You know, when I'm not hanging out with you guys."

"How come you never mentioned her?" Buffy asked curiously.

"I dunno," said Willow, stopping in the hallway. "I guess I was just waiting for the right moment. Tara ... she's special."

"Ok, little splainy please."

"Well ...," Willow started, uncertain of the secret she was about to reveal. "She and I are, well you know ... we're ... you know."

Buffy stared at Willow dumbstruck before screeching out, "Oh my god! You and Tara?"

"Volume please," Willow said, turning to look at students who were eyeing them curiously. "Well, yeah, me and Tara."

"Oh, right," Buffy said, she couldn't find the right words to say to her best friend at this moment in time. "Totally something I didn't expect."

"Are you freaked?" Willow asked, her voice filled with sadness.

"What? Huh? No I just -"

"Oh my god. You're freaked!"

"No, I'm just ... wow ... Will, this is huge," Buffy exclaimed, still unable to believe Willow. She was like a sister to Buffy, but Buffy couldn't find the right thing to say.

"I know, but I think I love her."

"Who ... Tara?"

"No, Cordelia ... sorry innapropriate joking," Willow paused and then became serious. "But yeah, I love Tara."

"Wow. Well - erm - congratulations," said Buffy in a voice that seemed unlike hers. She collected herself for a moment and then her heart sped as Angel walked straight towards them and stopped to talk to them.

"Hey Willow," he grinned. "Hi Buffy"

"Well, I'm off to the library," said Willow brightly, walking away to give Buffy and Angel some alone time. "See ya!"

"Hey Angel," Buffy said shyly.

"So ... I heard you and Parker broke up."

"Very subtle," she grinned. "Yeah, the jerk just used me."

"Well, he's a fool to let you go," he said smiling.

"He is, huh?"

"Yeah," he walked close to Buffy's ear and whispered to her. "So how about you. Me. The Bronze. Tonight. 7.30?"

"Yeah!" she squealed a little too enthusiastically. "I mean ... sure, cool, whatever."

"Great," Angel said, straightening up. "I'll meet you there."

"Bye," she said breathlessly as he walked away. She grinned widely and made her way to her last classes of the year.

The rest of the day went by quickly as Buffy was living in total bliss. Her smile never seemed to fade throughout the whole day. She told Willow of her date with Angel as they lead the way out of school.

"Oh my god! This is great Buff," Willow said.

"Thanks," said Buffy in reply. She stopped and turned towards her friends. "Listen Will, I'm happy for you and Tara. I'm your best friend and I support you."

Willow smiled. "Come on, i'll help you get ready!"

And they walked home, giggling over Angel.

----

Buffy's date with Angel started out completely awkward. Alot of "hellos" were exchanged and they bumped elbows several times, Buffy even split her drink over Angel. However, as the evening progressed the date became less awkward and more exciting. Every touch seemed important, every kiss was exthrilliating.

"You wanna dance?" Angel asked, offering his hand to Buffy.

Buffy smiled and took his offer, "Sure."

As she put her arms around Angel and swayed to music she felt asthough her life had never been more perfect than it was right now. She felt so happy and content, so excited but yet so calm.

But what she didn't know was that ... trouble was around the corner.

As the clock struck midnight, a black car screeched halt behind a removal van. The door opened and a black boot hit the floor with a thud. A man in a long black coat got out of the car, cigarette in hand.

"Well, I guess this is home then," he said, grinning as he lit his cigerette.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it. I didn't really want to go into too much detail of Buffy's date with Angel. There _will_ be a slight Buffy/Angel pairing but don't worry Spuffy's coming soon!

Also, tell me what you think of the title! I suck at making up titles! Construtive criticism is welcome (tell me about my spelling - it's quite crap sometimes)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **That Mysterious Bad Boy

**Fandom: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer

**Pairings: **Main pairing is Buffy/Spike, a bit of Buffy/Angel, and some Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya

**Summary:** All-human, except Buffy is still the slayer. Buffy Summers is just on her way to a perfect life, she has friends and a perfect boyfriend Angel, but when a mysterious motorbike-riding, clad-in-black bad boy named Spike arrives in Sunnydale her life gets a little more complicated.

**Disclaimer: **All character and what-not all belong to Joss Whedon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god, it's gorgeous," exclaimed Willow as she stared at the dress Buffy bought.

"Yeah, Angel's going to go wild," the blonde smirked.

"Wild, huh?" said Willow, grinning.

"Get our head out of the gutter missy," said Buffy. "Not too wild. Not yet anyway."

"So things are going well?"

"Really well," said Buffy happily as she started to organize her make-up.

The summer had started and Buffy had spent most of it in Angel's company. Every opportunity she could get was to be near Angel, just one touch would make her feel like the most special girl in the whole world.

"Hello, earth to Buffy!"

"Huh?" Buffy popped out of her daydream in where she was cornered by a mugger and Angel swooped in and saved the day. Ok, she knew she could take a mugger in a fight being the Chosen One and all but the single thought of having someone else out there who would one day save her made her feel all warm and fuzzy.

"Where were you?" asked Willow, sitting on the edge of Buffy's bed.

"Just daydreaming."

"About Angel?" said Willow, smirking.

"He might of had a cameo appareance," Buffy replied, giggling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It looks fine Buffy, _really_," said Willow for what felt like the fithteenth time that night.

"Just ... really?" asked Buffy.

"Yes," Willow practically growled in annoyance. "Ooh look it's Tara," she said happily. "See you later."

"Bye."

Buffy took out a small compact mirror from her pocket and checked her hair again. _Ok Buffy, _she said to herself, _don't have a freak attack. It's just Angel, who've you've seen before and have been dating all summer ... _"Hey, watch it!" she said out-loud as her inner ramble was interrupted by someone bumping into her and knocking her mirror out her hand.

"Sorry luv, didn't see you there," said a voice above her.

"Geez, now my mirror's broke," she said, as she picked up the pieces. A hand brushed hers and someone tried to pick up one part of the mirror. She looked at the guy who had bent down to try and help her. _Oh my god! _He was gorgeous. _Oh my god, oh my god. The cheekbones, the hair, the grin. Oh my god, he's smiling at me._

"Here," he said with a smile.

_Talk damnit._

"You alright, luv?" he said.

_Oh god, that accent. Stop staring! Say something you idiot!_

"Gug," she managed to spurt out.

"How's that?" he said.

She picked herself from the floor the man following in suit. "Thanks," said Buffy finally. "Although I was kinda counting on this mirror tonight."

"What for?" he shrugged, "You look gorgeous."

"Buffy?" came a voice behind her. Buffy turned around.

And there stood Angel. His face full with rage. Buffy had never seen him look so angry.

"Well well well," said the guy. "Peaches. Long time no see, huh?"

He stared at Angel with a smirk, whilst Angel looked as though he was about burst with anger. His face was red and his hands were clenched.

"What the hell are doing here?" he asked. "I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again."

"Like I knew you bloody lived here."

"Well get out," said Angel.

"Like hell," he scoffed, "free country, free bar."

Angel took a step closer and glare right in this guy's face. Angel's eyes were dark and full of hate. Buffy had never seen this side of Angel before.

"Get out of here," Angel ordered.

"How about I do this instead?" he said smiling.

Then his fist collided with Angel's face.

"No wonder Dru gave it up so easily," Angel spat. His nose bleeding.

Then came a roar.

"You bloody git!"

"Angel!" Buffy screamed as her boyfriend was tackled to the floor. Angel kicked the blonde guy in the stomach but then that backfired when a kick in the face knocked him out.

Buffy rushed to Angel's side and tried to get him to wake up. He gave the slighest murmur.

"Angel," she breathed, tears in her eyes. "Are you ok?"

"My head," he mumbled. He came to and slumped against Buffy's chest.

"Who are you?" said Buffy, her attention now drawn towards the mysterious guy.

"Name's Spike, and what's your name, luv?" he asked with a smirk.

"Buffy," she replied, looking at him for a few moments, trying to figure him out. There was obviously some conflict between the two that needed resolving.

She then realised that she had been staring intensely at him and she returned her attention to Angel. "What did you do to him?"

"What's it look like? I knocked him out, innit", said Spike, practically on a high from kicking the crap out of her boyfriend. "Why do you care?"

"That's my boyfriend you idiot!" Buffy practically scremed. All thoughts of thinking this guy Spike was a hottie left her immediatly. She instead found herself glaring at him in loathing.

"You go out with that ponce?" asked Spike, in a voice that clearly didn't believe it.

"Yes she does," said Angel, finally able to talk.

Buffy tried to help him to his feet but he rejected her, as though his pride was more important. He swayed on the spot for a moment but took one look at Spike's smirk and pulled himself into a steady standing position.

Spike sniggered at Angel's black eye and bruised face then looked directly at Buffy, his eyes looking right into hers, intensely. "Well," he said smiling, leaning in as though he was about to kiss her, "guess I'll be seeing you around, pet."

He smirked and walked away. Buffy watched him leave, feeling that she hadn't seen the last of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all the reviews so far. Sorry it's been a while. I've been so busy starting university I haven't really had time to update.

Anyways this chapter is kinda short and very rushed. In all honesty not much effort went into it. I had alot of difficulty with this chapter. It just doesn't seem right to me. I don't like it. But you guys can be the judge:P

Sorry about the lovey-dovey Buffy/Angel stuff. I promise it won't go on forever.


End file.
